BW126: Danger, Sweet as Honey!
is the 27th episode of Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond. Synopsis Ash and his friends arrive at Honey Island, a place that is known for making the special Honeymitsu honey gathered by the Pokémon on the island, even the Combee. Ash wins an all-you-can-eat buffet at a lottery, which offers over 150 different kinds of treats, but it turns out to be another one of Team Rocket's traps. While battling them, they accidentally cause a Beedrill swarm to appear and attack. In a rush to escape, everyone is split up into three groups; Ash, Iris and Cilan, Jessie and James, and Pikachu, Axew, Meowth and Oshawott. Will they be able to find each other? Episode Plot The heroes admire the view and see an island from the ship. Porter explains that is Honey Island, known for its finest honey the Combee produce. It is also known for its honey soda, which is said to melt in the mouth, due to its fine taste. The heroes worry the cruiser may leave without them, but Porter replies they can simply go on a different ship, which will arrive soon after this one leaves. Once the ship stops, the heroes unboard it. Team Rocket, however, is conducting a lottery, dressed in a disguise. A man takes out the ticket from the box, hoping he may win, but Meowth, beneath the box, gives him a X. The woman tries to do the same, but also gets an X from Meowth. Ash tries to take the ticket and Meowth gives him two circles, meaning he won. Team Rocket replies he won the lottery and can taste 151 desserts. Iris and Cilan are also permitted to join Ash, as they all enter their car. Meowth also sneaks into the car. Jessie tells them they may taste the desserts, fresh from the oven, once they reach the factory. The heroes taste the honey soda, amazed how sweet it is. Oshawott comes out and tastes the soda as well. They go out of the car and walk a bit, thinking the factory is nearby. However, the heroes fall into a hole, as Team Rocket takes off their disguises. They take Pikachu and place him in a cage. However, Ash climbs out and has Oshawott use Hydro Pump, freeing Pikachu from the cage. Jessie sends Woobat and James sends Yamask. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but is countered by Yamask's Shadow Ball and Woobat's Air Slash. The collision creates an explosion and from a nearby tree, some Kakuna fall down and evolve. The now-evolved Beedrill start chasing Team Rocket and the heroes, since they have been disturbed. The cruiser leaves and Porter realizes he forgot to warn the passengers about the Beedrill hives. The heroes run off and stop, realizing Pikachu, Oshawott and Axew are gone. James and Jessie are also safe, but notice Meowth is gone as well. Meowth walks by, tired from running away and encounters Pikachu with Oshawott and Axew. Meowth realizes he can play along and may be able to catch all three for Team Rocket. He kneels, replying he wants to leave his past behind and help them out. Meowth decides to bring them back and hearing these Pokémon are hungry, goes to find some food for them. He takes them to an apple tree, where he uses Fury Swipes to cut the apples and give to all of them. Meowth is glad he has their trust, since it makes it easier to hand them over to Jessie and James. James and Jessie fly up in their balloon and find the Pokémon walking on a road. They descend down to get them, but accidentally hit a tree. This causes Beedrill to be upset, who fly to them. James and Jessie speed up, but get their balloon got pierced by Beedrill's stinger and blast off. The heroes try to find their Pokémon, but end up running away from an Ursaring, who uses Hyper Beam. The heroes are worried, wondering what kind of an island is this. Meanwhile, the Pokémon have to cross the river. Oshawott swims to the other side, but Meowth reminds him how will the rest cross the river. Instead, they find a plank to ride on. Suddenly, they are about to crash into a rock, so Axew and Meowth stroke, while Pikachu uses Iron Tail to speed up. Since it isn't working, Oshawott uses Hydro Pump to push them all away from the rock. As the Pokémon are close to the other side, three Remoraid appear and soak Meowth using Water Gun. The latter nearly falls into the river, but Axew grabs him by his paw and pulls him back. Meowth is glad they make a good team, but Pikachu still has a bad feeling about his enemy. Charizard and Dragonite try to find them, but with no success. However, they find Woobat of Team Rocket. Jessie and James are not pleased to find the enemies here, who remind them Team Rocket was the one that started all this. Woobat attacks Charizard and Dragonite with Air Slash (despite James' protest). They dodge and retaliate with Flamethrower and Ice Beam. They miss Woobat and hit some trees, from which Beedrill appear and chase everyone off. As the Pokémon walk, Axew finds a Victreebel and looks into its mouth. Meowth pulls him away, as it is dangerous to do that and gets sucked into Victreebel's mouth. Pikachu, Oshawott and Axew pull him out and despite Victreebel fleeing, Meowth got affected by its Stun Spore. Axew looks and finds some herbs to heal the paralysis, while Pikachu grabs some water. Meowth consumes the herbs and drinks the water. With some time, Meowth is cured from paralysis and thanks others for healing them, feeling no matter which problem they face, they can overcome it as friends, though Pikachu is not as trusting. They walk towards the port and encounter two policemen, who Meowth knows as Jessie and James. The former is pleased his plan to bring the Pokémon to James and Jessie worked, so encourages the others to step into the police car. Pikachu stands still, for he does not trust them all. Suddenly, the heroes arrive and Oshawott, Axew and Pikachu re-join them. Cilan sees the police car and recognizes it to be Team Rocket's car. Team Rocket takes off their disguises and send Yamask and Woobat. Woobat uses Hidden Power, but misses Pikachu, Axew and Oshawott, along with Yamask's Shadow Ball. Meowth goes to charge in and attack them with Fury Swipes. However, he stops, thinking how Pikachu, Oshawott and Axew healed him from paralysis and is blown back and frozen, along with Jessie and James, with Dragonite's Ice Beam. Using Flamethrower, Charizard blasts Team Rocket off. Later, the heroes visit the Pokémon Center, where Nurse Joy tells them Beedrill and Ursaring can be a big problem on the island. There Nurse Joy gives them many honey-based products, from cake and puddings to milk mixed with honey. The heroes start eating, fascinated by the sweetness. Quotes :"Don't they know when to quit?!" - Jessie :"Let's split!" - James :"Ouch! That stings!" - Jessie and James :"Prepare for trouble because you guys are us guys!" - Jessie :"Been there, done that!" - James :"You're worst nightmare!" - Jessie and James :"Hey! Something's not feeling right here." - Meowth :"When ya get right down to it, that honey wasn't as sweet as I thought it would be." - Meowth Trivia *Who's that Pokémon?: Combee *James mentions Ash won 151 desserts. The number 151 corresponds to the amount of Generation I Pokémon. *Ash and co. seeing a bunch of Kakuna evolving into Beedrill and being attacked by them happened once before in "Challenge of the Samurai". *This episode marks the return of Team Rocket's old falling into a hole gag. **This is also the first time when Team Rocket blasts off from getting hit by a Pokémon's attack since the Diamond and Pearl series. Gallery Team Rocket conduct a "lottery" BW126 2.jpg Oshawott drinks the honey soda BW126 3.jpg The heroes fell into the hole BW126 4.jpg Team Rocket steals Pikachu BW126 5.jpg The fallen Kakuna evolve BW126 6.jpg The angry Beedrill are about to chase the heroes and Team Rocket BW126 7.jpg Meowth meets up with the enemy Pokémon BW126 8.jpg Meowth harvested some apples for his "buddies" BW126 9.jpg Pikachu does not trust Meowth BW126 10.jpg Jessie and James realized the Beedrill are behind them BW126 11.jpg Oshawott pushes the raft away BW126 12.jpg Meowth gets soaked by Remoraid's Water Gun BW126 13.jpg The heroes encounter Team Rocket, while stating to the latter was being the cause of this situation BW126 14.jpg Meowth falls into Victreebel's mouth BW126 15.jpg Oshawott prepares the herb for Meowth BW126 16.jpg Meowth is grateful the Pokémon healed him BW126 17.jpg The heroes encounter Team Rocket BW126 18.jpg Team Rocket gets hit by Ice Beam BW126 19.jpg Nurse Joy prepared food for the heroes BW126 20.jpg Ash and Pikachu are amazed by the taste of these honey products }} Category:Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Meowth Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Episodes focusing on Axew Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ueda Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura